A Nalu Love Story
by lovedizzy2
Summary: Lucy loves Natsu but is afraid to tell him. Dose Natsu feel the same? *One-shot*


**Hey guys Dizzy here! :D**

**T-chan: Hi everyone!*dose a back flip***

**Umm...Ok then well here's a sappy love story for all you fluffy sappy people hope you enjoy it!*Dose a bow*T-chan do your thing!:D**

**T-chan:Dizzy-sama and I don't own Fairy Tail so back off you freaking creepy lawyers!*Pulls out a bar of soap and chucks it at the annoying lawyers* GET OUT OF HERE YOU CREEPY LAWYERS!**

***Sweatdrops* Ok then...On to the Tale! :D **

I've been a war with myself for a few weeks now. My feelings about him, do I see

him as a friend or do I see him as something more. Every time I see that grin of

his my knees grow weak. When I hear his laugh my stomach flip-flops. He makes me

smile when I'm down. He's my rock, my support. I think I am finally starting to

understand theses feelings. I think I am in love with him. I am in love with

Natsu , my best friend, my teammate...

I'm so confused, I don't understand this feeling. I feel warm and fuzzy when

she's happy. But when she's sad I feel like my world has shattered and I want to

do everything in my power to make her smile again. Her soft smiles make feel

like I'm light as a feather. All the kindness she shows to everyone is thing

that make me want to be with her even more. This feeling isn't anything I felt

before it kind of reminds how I feel about Igneel, but it much stronger. Could

this feeling be love? Am I in love with my teammate, my partner? Yes it must be

it I am in love with Lucy, my best friend...

I love him, but he probably will laugh at me or he won't understand. But he

might understand and not return the feeling and our friendship will be ruined,

finished. I won't let that happen I won't say anything because I treasure the

friendship we have. I love Natsu too much to ruin what I have with him so I

can't tell him...

How could I have not figured this out sooner! I love Lucy and have been for a

while but I have been too dense to realize it! Ugh! How could I be so stupid I

love her will all my heart and didn't even realize it. I have to tell her, I

don't care if she doesn't return the feeling but I have to get it off my chest.

I want to be able to sleep easy again knowing that she knows how I feel...

"Luce meet me at the park tonight at 8 ish ok?" Natsu asked me. I nodded and he

flashed me one of his famous smiles that makes my legs turn into jelly.

"Good, I'll see you tonight I guess" I said to him. He smiled again and walked

out of the guild doors.

-I wonder what he wants to tell me?-

As I walked out of the guild I begun to get nervous. Will she feel the same or

will she reject me and then our friendship is ruined. Well I don't care I must

tell her she needs to know how much I love her before I lose her to someone

else.

-time skip 8 ish Park-

I walked around the park until I saw him leaning against a tree deep in thought.

I slowly approached him with a nervous smile on my face. What was so important

that we had to come here?

"Luce is that you?" He asked. I step forward and nodded at him. The nervous

smile still on my face.

"What do you want to tell me Natsu?" I asked. He suddenly looked very nervous

before he opened his mouth and started to explain.

"For a while now I have begun to feel these very strange feelings towards you.

It has taken a lot of time to figure out what they where." He paused looking

even more nervous .

"Natsu what are you trying to tell me?" I asked gently.

"What I am trying to say is that I lo...lo...ve y...ou" he stuttered

quietly.

"What did you say Natsu I couldn't hear you?" I asked. He muttered something and

I still couldn't hear what he was trying to tell me.

"Natsu speak up I can't understand you." I stated. He looked at me with so much

love and care I almost fell over.

"What I am trying to say is that I love you Lucy." He said shyly. I was in

shock. The man that I have been in love with for a very long time loves me. I

squealed in happiness and said.

"I love you too Natsu, I all ways have always will." He smiled at me and leaned

in then he kissed me.

"Luce will you go out with me?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Yes, Yes Natsu I will go out with you." I said. His eyes lit up with joy and we

kissed again .

I have finally found happiness.

-END-

**Hope you enjoyed! Review for more if you like this story! See ya! :D**

**T-chan: Bye-Bye peeps! :D**


End file.
